Computer user interfaces typically provide mechanisms for users to select objects. The objects may represent anything that can be accessed via a user interface. Some examples of such objects are files, icons, sections of text, graphic objects, hyperlinks, cells in a spreadsheet, and OLE objects.
A user often needs to select one or more objects on which to perform some function. The functions available to be performed on the object generally will depend on the kind of object. For example, with file objects, available functions might include operations such as open, copy, move, delete, print, rename, encrypt, and the like. With text objects, functions might include copy, delete, cut, format, and the like.
One method for a user to select an object is to move a cursor to a representation of the object and to click on the representation using a mouse. Multiple objects may be selected by, for example, holding down the CONTROL key while clicking on representations of the objects using a mouse. A group of objects may be selected by, for example, selecting a first object and then holding down the SHIFT key while selecting the last object in the group. As another example, a user may navigate among and select representations of objects using a keyboard. In some cases, a list of objects may be presented with a checkbox next to each item in the list. Objects may be selected by checking the appropriate boxes.
When an object is selected, a visual indication of the selection may be provided to the user. For example, the representation of the object may be modified in some manner such as a change in color of the representation of the object, or of the background for the representation, or both. As another example, the color or font of text in the representation may be altered in some manner to indicate the selection. A highlight area may be rendered around the representation of the object.